


Text Me When You Get There

by ThatAj



Series: Exposure: One Step at a Time [20]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Allergies, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, bronchitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAj/pseuds/ThatAj
Summary: I just got felt up by TSA. Really disappointing experience - one out of ten. Would not recommend to a friend.Justin is in Los Angeles and Brian is in Pittsburgh, again. Let’s see what happens this time.





	Text Me When You Get There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaVieEnRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieEnRose/gifts).



> I figured our guys deserved some fluff (with a dash of h/c because I still have a soul). 
> 
> *
> 
> ~~I’m aware that in 2007 they would have been texting with T9. But for the ease of reading and writing and use of screen reader technology, I’m just going to type things out in English. Also, I was raised by an English teacher and the crappiness of T9 shortcuts in texting hurt me even at the time. So I’m also refusing to retraumatize myself. As we stroll down memory lane of early texting: do you remember locking texts? There was one I received about my butt in a pair of jeans that was locked forever and ever. They were very good jeans.~~ Thank you medelle for your comment informing me that Palm Pilots and Windows Mobile had texting that resembles iMessage before 2007. And that of course Brian would have the latest technology. I was accidentally correct - love it when that happens.

All time stamps are in Eastern Standard Time (Pittsburgh) while Justin is in Pacific Standard Time, three hours behind. Even for the texts when they’re obviously both in Los Angeles, just to keep it standard.

 

**Tuesday February 13 - Friday February 16, 2007  
**

 

2/13/2007 

 

9 AM

Justin

_ Text me when you land? _

9:02 AM

Brian

_ Okay. _

2:13 PM

Brian

_ Landed. Heading straight to Kinnetik. Cynthia left ten voice messages while I was in the air. Might have to fire the art department. _

2:20 PM

Justin

_ Torch it to the ground and start over? _

2:22 PM

Brian

_ Exactly. It’s almost like you’ve met me before. _ 

2:23 PM

Justin

_ You’re pretty easy Mr. Kinney. Text when you get to Kinnetik? _

 

4:00 PM

Brian

_ At Kinnetik. I’m going straight into a meeting and then who the hell knows. _

4:05 PM

Justin

_ Okay. _

2/14/2007

6:54 PM

Justin

_ <<missed call>> _

7:03 PM

Brian

_ Did you just call? _

7:04 PM

Justin

_ Yeah, figured you would be done at the office by now. Still busy?   _

7:23 PM

Justin

_ Brian? _

7:31 PM

Brian

_ Sorry. I’m here with Gus and JR and Adeline. My hand are full. _

7:33 PM

Justin

_ What? You’re alone with all three? _

7:34 PM

Justin

_ What happened? _

7:34 PM

Justin

_ Is everyone okay? _

7:37 PM

Justin

_ Brian? _

7:39 PM

Brian

_ It’s Valentine’s Day, Sunshine. All the couples wanted to go out and do couples stuff. _

7:40 PM

Justin

_ It is? _

7:42 PM

Brian

_ Be right back, door. _

7:43 PM

Brian

_ Thank fuck Ted is here to help. Or be a fourth kid. _

7:45 PM

Justin

_ He’s not out with Blake? _

7:48 PM

Brian

_ Rehabs don’t close for Valentine’s Day. _

7:48 PM

Justin

_Oh right._  

7:50 PM

Brian

_ Uhhh JR is strangling Adeline and I think Ted is about to cry. Got to go. _

 

 

8:30 PM

Brian

_ Ted just asked if I got you anything. Was I supposed to?   _

8:44 PM

Justin

_ I didn’t even realize it was Valentine’s Day. _

8:45 PM

Brian

_ Thank god. _

2/15/2007

6:12 AM

Justin

_ Are you awake?   _

6:20 AM

Brian

_ It’s 6 AM here, I have work. The question is why are you awake? _

6:20 AM

Justin

_I can’t sleep._  

6:23 AM

Brian

_You haven’t slept at all?_  

6:23 AM

Justin

_ No. _

6:25 AM

Brian

_ Shit. _

6:25 AM

Justin

_ Yeah that about sums it up. _

6:26 AM

Brian

_ Will you please call your doctor about this? _

6:27 AM

Justin

_ Yeah. _

 

10:31 PM

Justin

_ When’s your flight back?  _

10:46 PM

_ Tomorrow. I get in 7 PM. Liberty Air 325. I emailed you my itinerary. _

10:50 PM

Justin

_ Didn’t check my email. _

10:51 PM

Brian

_ Obviously.   _

11:03 PM

Justin

_ Text when you get through security? _

11:07 PM

Brian

_ Okay. _

02/16/2007

3:06 PM

Brian

_ I just got felt up by TSA. Really disappointing experience - one out of ten. Would not recommend to a friend. _

3:12 PM

Justin

_ Poor Brian. _

3:20 PM

Brian

_ Based on what Ted’s saying, I don’t think that’s even remotely a possibility anymore. _

3:23 PM

Justin

_I won’t be here when you get in. I’m going to a gallery opening._  

3:26 PM

Brian

_ Okay. _

3:38 PM

Justin

_Text when you get to the house?_  

3:40 PM

Brian

_ Okay. _

3:43 PM

Justin

_ Ru has learned this charming trick of dashing out the front door and into the street. So watch out for that! And I made some arrabiata- it’s covered on the stove. Oh and there’s some grilled asparagus. _

3:47 PM

Brian

_ Don’t kill the cat. There’s food. Check. Check. _

3:49 PM

Brian

_ Thanks for dinner. _

3:54 PM

Justin

_ You’re welcome. _

4:02 PM

Brian

_ We own a grill? _

4:05 PM

Justin

_ A stovetop one, yes. _

4:06 PM

Justin

_You bought it._  

4:09 PM

Brian

_ Curiouser and curiouser. _

 

11:13 PM

Brian

_Just got in. I’m going to shower before heating up dinner._  

11:20 PM

Justin

_ I hope you like it. I should be home in another hour or so. _

**Wednesday February 21 -Saturday February 24, 2007**

02/21/2007

12:01 AM

Justin

_ Sorry that everything went wrong tonight. I hope you get to the airport in time for your flight! _

12:01 AM

Justin

_ Hey! That rhymed. _

12:02 AM

Justin

_ Sorry. I’m embarrassed enough for myself at this point. _

  

12:41 AM

Brian

_ Just boarded and they’re saying we need to turn off cell phones. _

12:43 AM

Justin

_ Text when you land? _

12:45 AM

Brian

_ Okay but remember it will be like 2 AM your time. Don’t stay up. Take that sleeping medication. I put the bottle next to your pill organizer. _

12:49 AM

Justin

_Better living through chemistry - the gospel according to Kinney. Will do. Safe flight!_

 

5:04 AM

Brian

_ Landed. Going to head to the loft to shower and change and maybe catch an hour of sleep. _

8:14 AM

Brian

_ The fucking art department. And the damn intern didn’t make coffee. _

 

1:23 PM

Brian

_ Justin? _

2:38 PM

Brian

_ <<missed call>> _

3:04 PM

Brian

_ Justin? _

3:06 PM

Brian

_ <<missed call>> _

3:06 PM

Brian

_ Pick up your damn phone when I call. Where the fuck are you? _

3:08 PM

Justin

_Hello?_  

3:08 PM

Brian

_ Jesus shitting christ I was a minute away from calling the police. Where the fuck have you been? _

3:11 PM

Justin

_ I took that sleeping pill like you told me to. _

3:11 PM

Brian

_ Yeah and…? _

3:21 PM

Justin

_ I was asleep. _

3:23 PM

_ For 12 hours? _

3:29 PM

Justin

_ I guess. _

3:33 PM

Brian

_ What the fuck is that thing? A horse tranquilizer? _

3:35 PM

Justin

_ Must be. _

3:42 PM

Justin

_ Trazodone. _

3:47 PM

Brian

_ Well fuck. _

3:54 PM

Justin

_ I’m sorry about that! I’m going to go make coffee. Believe it or not, I’m still groggy. _

 

4:13 PM

Brian

_ There’s an epi-pen in the master bath and in the kitchen. _

4:22 PM

Justin

_ Huh. _

4:24 PM

Brian

_ Just thought you should know. _

4:27 PM

Justin

_ Sure. _

02/22/2007

1:12 PM

Justin

_ What are you wearing? _

1:16 PM

Brian

_ Justin, I’m on the phone with Duohammer’s social media team, whatever the fuck that is.   _

1:16 PM

Brian

_ Sounds made up. _

1:17 PM

Justin

_ What are you wearing? _

1:17 PM

Brian

_ The eggplant Armani with the mauve shirt and the black tie I ordered from Bachardy’s.   _

1:18 PM

Justin

_ Did you miss all your formal business attire? _

1:20 PM

Brian

_ Not as much as it missed me. _

1:20 PM

Justin

_ The eggplant Armani, huh? That always makes your eyes look so green. _

1:21 PM

Justin

_I wish I was there to see it._  

1:22 PM

Brian

_Oh yeah?_  

1:22 PM

Justin

_ Yeah, on my knees in front of you. While you try to make a business call. _

1:24 PM

Justin

_ Are you still on with the social media team? _

1:24 PM

Brian

_ I am. _

1:25 PM

Brian

_ What would you do? _

1:26 PM

Justin

_ Unzip your trousers, slip you out. Are you hard already? _

1:27 PM

Brian

_ Getting there. Are you? _

1:27 PM

Justin

_ Mmhmm. _

1:28 PM

Justin

_ I would suck you until you were so hard. _

1:28 PM

Justin

_ I love the way you taste. The way you smell. _

1:29 PM

Justin

_ I haven’t changed the sheets, they still smell like you. _

1:30 PM

Brian

_ What else would you do? _

1:31 PM

Justin

_ I know just what you like. I would do that thing with my tongue.  _

1:31 PM

Brian

_ Fuck yeah. _

1:33 PM

Justin

_ Let you fuck my mouth. _

1:33 PM

Justin

_ I love it when you lose control like that. _

1:34 PM

Brian

_ You do? _

1:36 PM

Justin

_ Yeah. _

1:36 PM

Brian

_ I can’t help myself. You have such a pretty mouth. It was made to be fucked. _

1:37 PM

Justin

_ Brian - I’m going to call. Just let it go to voicemail. I know you’re on a call. I just need to hear your voice. _

1:37 PM

Brian

_ Okay. _

1:38 PM

Justin

_ <<missed call>> _

1:46 PM

Justin

_ Thanks, Brian. _

1:47 PM

Brian

_ Was that good for you? _

1:47 PM

Justin

_Yeah._  

1:49 PM

Brian

_ Me too.   _

1:51 PM

Justin

_ You mean you… _

1:51 PM

Brian

_ Yeah. _

1:53 PM

Justin

_ While you were on the phone? _

1:55 PM

Brian

_ Yeah. _

1:55 PM

Justin

_ With the social media team?  _

1:55 PM

Brian

_ Yeah. _

1:59 PM

Justin

_ Fuck that’s hot. _

2:01 PM

Brian

_ Hard again? _

2:03 PM

Justin

_ Are you still on the phone with them? _

2:04 PM

Brian

_ No. _

2:04 PM

Justin

_ Calling. Pick up this time. _

 

11:13 PM

Brian

_ Mikey just pointed out that kitty sounds like Kinney. _

11:13 PM

Brian

_ If Ru’s name is Ru Kinney it almost sounds like Ru Kitty. _

11:15 PM

Brian

_ Or if Ru’s name is Ru Kitty it almost sounds like Ru Kinney. _

11:19 PM

Brian

_ But it’s probably Ru Taylor, huh? _

11:27 PM

Justin

_ Brian? Are you high? _

11:32 PM

Brian

_ Maybe. _

11:34 PM

Justin

_ You are so going to regret this when you sober up. _

02/23/2007

11:18 AM

Brian

_ Hey, how about you delete those texts from last night? _

11:21 AM

Justin

_ Fuck no. They’re locked. I’m going to look at them every day for the rest of my life. _

11:22 AM

Brian

_ Fuck you, Taylor. _

11:25 AM

Justin

_ In your dreams, Mr. Kinney. _

**Sunday March 11 - Friday March 16, 2007**

03/11/2007

8:11 PM

Justin

_ You’re never going to believe this! Daphne’s getting out of a cab in front of the house right now! _

8:13 PM

Brian

_No shit._  

8:13 PM

Justin

_ I can’t believe she’s surprising me for my birthday! _

8:34 PM

Justin

_< <missed call>>_  


8:35 PM

Justin

_Brian, pick up!_  

8:37 PM

Justin

_ <<missed call>> _

8:37 PM

Justin

_Brian! Pick up your damn phone._  

8:40 PM

Justin

_ You stubborn asshole. Daphne told me you flew her down and that we have reservations and dinner already paid for at Madeline Bistro. It’s impossible to get in there. Thank you! Best birthday ever. _

03/12/2007

1:12 AM

Justin

_ Oh my god. The bigger maque was amazing. AMAZING. Maybe better than sex. _

1:23 AM

Brian

_Are you drunk?_   

1:25 AM

Justin

_ :) Maybe. Just a little.   _

1:25 AM

Justin

_ Yes.   _

1:27 AM

Brian

_ Okay I’ll forgive your blasphemy. _

1:29 AM

Justin

_ Teehee. Or call me and remind me why sex is better than food. _

1:29 AM

Brian

_ Aren’t you in the back of a limo with Daphne?   _

1:32 AM

Justin

_ Oh yeah. _

1:33 AM

Brian

_Later?_  

1:36 AM

Justin

_ Later. _

 

1:36 PM

Justin

_ What are you doing right now? _

1:38 PM

Brian

_ Diner for lunch with the guys. _

1:40 PM

Justin

_ Oh! I miss the diner. _

1:43 PM

Brian

_Your love of diner food really makes me doubt your taste. Myself notwithstanding._  

1:46 PM

Justin

_ MY love of diner food? Hate to break it to you but you’ve been eating there longer than I’ve been alive. _

1:47 PM

Brian

_ That’s an exaggeration.   _

1:47 PM

Justin

_ A SLIGHT exaggeration. _

1:50 PM

Justin

_ The point remains. _

1:51 PM

Justin

_ It’s not the food I miss. _

1:59 PM

Brian

_ I know. _

2:04 PM

Justin

_ We haven’t found our people in LA. _

2:06 PM

Brian

_Not yet._  

2:07 PM

Justin

_ Not yet. _

03/15/2007

2:23 PM

Justin

_ Did you see that write up in the LAist today? _

2:37 PM

Brian

_ Is that a rhetorical question? _

2:40 PM

Justin

_ I guess. There’s a new exhibit opening at the end of the month at LACMA. _

2:41 PM

Brian

_ Hang on. _

 

2:53 PM

Brian

_ Okay. _

 2:53 PM

Brian

_ I take it you want to go? _

2:55 PM

Justin

_Yeah. Would you want to go with me?_  

2:57 PM

Brian

_ I’ll admit “finish fetish” has me intrigued. _

3:01 PM

Justin

_Thought it might. I thought it would be cool to see specifically Southern California art. The 60s and 70s, pop art. I’m so familiar with what was happening on the east coast at that time but not LA._  

3:01 PM

Brian

_ Your definition of cool… _

3:06 PM

Justin

_ I know, I know. _

3:06 PM

Brian

_ I like it. _

 

**Monday March 26, 2007 - Friday March 30, 2007**

03/26/2007

4:24 PM

Brian

_ Why does the pharmacy have my number on file?   _

4:26 PM

Justin

_Because you pick up your phone._   

4:27 PM

Brian

_ I just got a call that your antibiotics are ready. Don’t walk, call a cab if Quinn can’t take you. _

4:28 PM

Justin

_I’ll walk, it’s really not a big deal._   

4:28 PM

Brian

_Not a big deal? You can’t breathe._  

4:31 PM

Brian

_ It’s shitty you can’t drive right now. I get that. But it’s a practically on the way home. Did you even ask Quinn? _

4:39 PM

Justin

_Fine. Quinn says they’ll take me on the way home. I got an eye roll from them so spare me, OK?_  

4:41 PM

Brian

_ Just take your meds and get some rest. _

9:28 PM

Justin

_ A delivery guy just showed up with matzah ball soup from Greenblatt’s, tissues, and orange juice. I didn’t even know you could order that stuff. Thank you. _

9:32 PM

Brian

_ Sorry at Woody’s can’t talk right now. _

11:46 PM

Brian

_ How are you feeling? _

11:53 PM

Justin

_ Back from Woody’s? _

11:53 PM

Brian

_ Yeah. _

11:54 PM

Justin

_ My face still feels like someone stole it and replaced it with a face that’s slightly too small. _

11:56 PM

Brian

_That is quite the image, Sunshine._  

11:57 PM

Justin

_ Yeah. I’m resting though. _

11:57 PM

Brian

_ You’re in bed then? _

11:58 PM

Justin

_ Yeah. _

03/27/2007

12:04 AM

Brian

_ What are you wearing? _

12:05 AM

Justin

_ What?!?  _

12:07 AM

Brian

_ I sent you the nice tissues with lotion, didn’t I? Don’t tell me they got the order wrong. _

12:07 AM

Justin

_No, they didn’t._  

12:09 AM

Brian

_ Call me. Let’s put them to good use. _

03/29/2007

6:17 PM

Justin

_Don’t freak out._  

6:23 PM

Brian

_Justin, it is incredibly difficult to not freak out when you just send a text saying “don’t freak out.”_  

6:29 PM

Justin

_ I’m at the ER. _

6:29 PM

Brian

_What? Why?_  

6:31 PM

Justin

_ I had a headache. I took something and I didn’t realize it had Tylenol in it. _

6:31 PM

Brian

_ What? _

6:34 PM

Justin

_ I picked it up at the pharmacy the other day. We’re out of Advil. I saw it had caffeine in and you know that helps my headaches. _

6:34 PM

Brian

_ Excedrin. You got Excedrin? _

6:35 PM

Brian

_ You didn’t know Excedrin has Tylenol? _

6:40 PM

Justin

_No! I know Excedrin has Tylenol. I got the generic._  

6:40 PM

Justin

_ I wasn’t looking closely. _

6:41 PM

Justin

_ I was sick. _

6:44 PM

Brian

_You do get stupid when you’re sick._  

6:46 PM

Brian

_ How did you get to the ER? _

6:53 PM

Justin

_ I took my epi-pen once I realized what was going on and called an ambulance. _

6:55 PM

Brian

_Good._  

7:01 PM

Brian

_ How’s your breathing? _

7:03 PM

Justin

_ Well I am. _

7:04 PM

Brian

_ Pleasant change? _

7:07 PM

Justin

_ You have no idea. _

7:10 PM

Justin

_ I’m sorry. _

7:13 PM

Brian

_ Don’t fucking apologize. _

7:13 PM

Brian

_ Just call me when you get discharged. _

7:17 PM

Justin

_ Okay. _

**Monday April 9 - Thursday April 12, 2007**

04/09/2007

9:03 AM

Brian

_ Just got to LAX. _

9:24 AM

Justin

_Thanks! Have a safe flight_.

9:26 AM

Brian

_Will do._  

 

3:48 PM

Brian

_ Just landed. Headed to the loft. Gotta shower before I go in. _

3:50 PM

Justin

_ Mile high club? _

3:54 PM

Brian

_You know it._  

3:56 PM

Justin

_ Well done. _

 

5:06 PM

Brian

_Just got to the office and check to see if hell has frozen over because I think we might be getting final approval on these boards today._  

5:07 PM

Justin

_ In class. _

5:51 PM

Justin

_ So what’s the word on the boards? _

5:55 PM

Brian

_ Change the font color and it’s done. _

5:56 PM

Justin

_ YAY! _

5:56 PM

Justin

_ Finally, huh? _

5:59 PM

Brian

_ You got that right. _

6:08 PM

Brian

_ Sunshine, Cynthia just walked in with a bottle of champagne and that look in her eye and she’s not telling me anything. _

6:08 PM

Justin

_What?_  

6:10 PM

Brian

_ You’ve not been able to pull off that doe-eyed innocent since that first night, not even over text. _

6:10 PM

Brian

_ I can make you break before Cynthia. Gig is up, Sunshine. _

6:13 PM

Justin

_ Cynthia should have a whole crate of that bubbly. Share it. Even with the art department. _

6:15 PM

Brian

_ Justin.   _

6:15 PM

Justin

_ She also has a bottle of the finest cranberry juice for Ted. Make sure he gets it. _

6:16 PM

Brian

_Justin_  

6:18 PM

Justin

_ Congratulations, that’s all _

04/11/2007

1:13 PM

Justin

_ Ughhhh so hungover. _

1:17 PM

Brian

_ Poor Sunshine. What did you get up to last night? _

1:17 PM

Brian

_ Or should I say who did you get into last night? _

1:23 PM

Justin

_ Shots. Too many shots. I’m never drinking tequila again. _

1:27 PM

Brian

_ You say that every time. And yet, you still buy it by the case at BevMo. _

1:29 PM

Justin

_ This time I mean it. _

1:30 PM

Brian

_ Who was buying? _

1:32 PM

Justin

_What makes you think someone was buying me drinks?_  

1:34 PM

Brian

_ I know how...tight...you are. You would never spring for that many drinks at the club. _

1:35 PM

Justin

_ It was one of those model-slash-actor-slash-I-really-want-to-direct types. _

1:37 PM

Brian

_ Hot? _

1:40 PM

Justin

_ So fucking beautiful. _

1:42 PM

Justin

_ But dumb as a box of hammers. _

1:45 PM

Brian

_ No one’s perfect. _

1:48 PM

Justin

_ Except you. _

1:48 PM

Brian

_ Present company excluded, of course. _

Thursday April 12, 2007

10:17 AM

Brian

_ At the airport. _

 

11:04 AM

Brian

_ Can’t believe that was my final time through security. For a long time. _

11:12 AM

Justin

_ You’re going to miss those handsy TSA agents, huh? _

11:15 AM

Brian

_ Not even a little. _

 

5:54 PM

Brian

_ Just landed. Who’s idea was it to arrive at rush hour? See you...tomorrow probably. _

6:01 PM

Justin

_ Can’t wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> For [ LaVieEnRose ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieEnRose/pseuds/LaVieEnRose). You deserve all the wonderful and great things that have come your way. I’m grateful for the 'verse you have created and I'm honored to call you a friend. 
> 
> If you’re reading my drivel and haven’t read hers yet, I don’t even know what you’re doing with your life.


End file.
